


Still a Trace of Innocence on the Pillow Case

by hessnowwhite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Experienced Louis, Feminine Harry, Feminisation, Harry's wrists are tied with a tie, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Louis' 27, M/M, Rimming, Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, harry's 15, harry's first time ???, harry's sensitive, their first 'I love you', top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hessnowwhite/pseuds/hessnowwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s eyes widened as a hand came swooping up to cover his mouth, a dark blush forming on his cheek. How could I be so stupid? Harry thought to himself. He thought he could cry. He seriously did NOT just call Louis ‘daddy’ in front of his family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS. IT'S MY FIRST FIC BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THAAAAAAAANKS. :D

Louis’ eyes widened as his eyes fell upon possibly the most beautiful boy… girl?.. He’s ever seen in his entire life. He… She..? Had chocolate coloured curls that framed his.. her… face, pale, milky skin, the most beautiful pair of pinkish redish lips he’s ever seen. Once Louis caught himself staring, it was too late. He’d been seen. The boy… girl… smiled an absolutely adoring smile towards louis and waved his/her little fingers at him in a flirtatious wave before skipping up towards Louis.

“Hello! I’m Harry! You arrrre?!”

Louis couldn’t help but let out a loud chuckle as he threw his head back and shook his head fondly at _Harry_. Louis extended his hand towards Harry and shook it once with a wide smile.

“I’m Louis. ‘S lovely to meet you, darling.”

A small blush crept up on to Harry’s cheeks at the sweet pet name, his eyes casting towards the ground as he shook Louis’ hand as well. Harry pulled his hand slowly from Louis’ grip as Louis nudged his shoulder before tilting Harry’s face upwards toward his own.

“No need to be shy, love. You’re curls are quite lovely but I’d rather see your face.”

Harry’s blush only darkened at that and he was about to speak but then- “Harry, dear! ‘S time to go! We have to go pick up mum!”

Harry let out a soft sigh as he replied with a quick ‘One second!’ and smiled goofily up at Louis.

“I know we just met but I’d love to see you again, do you think you’d be able to come back here tomorrow?''

It just hit Louis that he had no ideas how old Harry was so he just smiled and nodded.

“I’d be happy to. Again, it was nice to meet you, Harry. Have a lovely day!”

And Harry ran back towards his sister Gemma with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

-

“So who was that at th park you were talking with?” Gemma asked once they got into the car and buckled up. Harry just smiled and shrugged as he rested his forehead against the glass of the window, his smile still apparent on his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

C“’mon, Gemma! We have to go, nooooow!”

Gemma let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Hold up! Let me grab my phone!”

“Hurryyyy!”

Gemma let out another laugh as she grabbed her phone along with the car keys and shouted a goodbye to their mum and dad, Harry grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the door.

As the arrived at the car, Harry immediately began yanking at the locked door. Gemma reached over and smacked at his hands whilst unlocking the door.

“Oi, calm yourself, Harry, darling.”

“Sorryyyyy! I just really want to go to the park, okay? I promise I’ll be better!”

Gemma smiled and nodded as she unlocked the back door for harry to get into, unlocking the driver’s door and slipping in, slamming Harry’s door shut beforehand. Harry buckled up and patiently sat in his seat. Gemma eventually buckled up as well and started the engine, backing out of the driveway and driving towards the park.

-

After she dropped Harry off at the park, she drove to the mall to hang out with her friends.

-

Harry quickly ran up towards the same area he met Louis yesterday and waited only seconds before Louis came strolling up behind him.

Louis smirked and took the as an opportunity to make Harry just a bit scared.

He slowed his steps to a tip-toe and wrapping his hands around the front of Harry’s face, covering his eyes and Harry immediately froze under the soft touch.

“Boo.” Louis murmured into Harry’s ear and Harry jumped and whipped around, letting out a relieved sigh as he saw the slightly familiar face.

“Oh, goodness. You scared me there!” Harry let out with a soft giggle and an absolutely adorable smile.

Louis smirked and shook his head before linking arms with Harry and walking over to a park bench.

“Nah, ‘s just me, sweetheart.”

Harry couldn’t help but blush at the nickname and cast his gaze downwards, twiddling his thumbs as he bit onto his bottom lip and nodded his head up and down slowly.

“Thank goodness it was only you! If it were someone else, that would’ve been very, very bad.” Harry nodded with an exaggerated grin before he turned his whole body to look at Louis, crossing his legs in front of him. His head cocked to the right as he bit down onto his bottom lip.

“How old are you? You certainly aren’t my age. You look too old- not that you’re old! You just look older than me!”

Louis let out a soft chuckle as he leaned back against the bench and crossed his arms behind his head.

“Twenty-six, you?”

“Oh, myyyy. You definitely aren’t my age. I’m fifteen!”

Louis could almost feel his jaw drop as his eyes widened. He swallowed thickly and bit down onto his bottom lip. This is exactly what he feared. _What the fuck are you doing, Louis? He’s not even legal. You can only be friends… Can you?_ Fuck. What’s he gonna do now? Harry was still rambling on about something random. Louis couldn’t quite follow.

Somehow Louis knew this was gonna happen. Oh, well. Nothing you can do now. What exactly was your goal, anyway? Sure, you wanted to fuck him. But that’s completely out of the picture, now.

Louis let out a soft sigh as he smiled and stood up. Might as well just go for it. And by it, he means Harry.

“Where are you going?”

Louis smiled and turned his back towards Harry, crouching down.

“Hop on.”

Harry just shrugged and climbed onto Louis’ back, wrapping his arms and legs around his waist and shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck, eyelashes fluttering against the skin of Louis’ neck.

Louis let out a content sigh as he began walking off towards a little pond. He set Harry down on his feet as he nudged Harrys shoulder. Louis pointed out towards a brood of ducklings.

He grinned as Harry’s face lit up into a giant smile, a soft squeal leaving Harry’s parted lips. Harry clapped his hands together and pointed out towards the ducklings, tugging Louis’ sleeve. Louis just smiled and nodded at Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYYYYYYY. SO, AT THIS POINT LOUIS AND HARRY HAVE KNOW EACH OTHER FOR A FEW MONTHS AND ARE NOW DATING. I JUST WANTED TO PUSH THINGS ALONG BC I WANTED TO GET TO THE SMUT ALREADY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I'M SORRY. BUT I REALLY WANNA SPEED THIS UP SOOOO. :)

"Louis, please." Harry muttered breathlessly as his lips tugged at Louis' bottom lip. Louis pulled away a bit more and poked his tongue out just enough to lick over his lips.

"Harry, baby. I want it, too... But I don't know... I mean, it's your first time and this could be counted as rape. Are you sure? Do you really want it?"

Harry let out an annoyed whine and nodded his head quickly, grinding his hips down teasingly onto Louis'.

"Please, Lou. Want you so bad. Always make me hard and never let me cum. Please... Daddy."

Louis' eyes widened slightly as his breath caught in his thought at Harry calling him 'Daddy'. Louis blinked his eyes rapidly and slowly nodded his head up and down before he flipped Harry over onto his back and pinned Harry's wrists above his head. Louis ducked his head down and slowly began to press soft kisses to the skin of Harry's neck. One of Harry's hands came up to run up the back of Louis' hair as Harry sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth, a quiet whimper passing his slightly parted lips.

"Please. Need you so bad, daddy. I'll be good for you."

Louis nodded his head up and down quickly as his hands reached down and pulled the top of Harry's shirt up and over his head, flinging it aside, mutter out 'shh’ and 'patience, little one' several times. Louis' hands eventually got down to Harry's trousers after stripping himself of his Jacket and shirt, fumbling with Harry's button and zipper. Harry suddenly tensed and Louis stopped and raised an eyebrow, gazing down at him.

"What's wrong, princess?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip harder and shook his head slowly, muttering put quietly.  
"Mm, nothing. 'S just.. I mean... Please don't think I'm weird..." Harry let out a soft whimper as he furrowed his brow at Louis.

"Baby, I'll always think you're weird. But you're a good kind of weird and and I love the kind of weird you are."

Harry bit down even harder onto his bottom lip and quickly nodded his head up and down. Louis' hands went back to working on his button and zipper. Once he got the zipper and button undone, he began pulling Harry's jeans down his legs and stopped once he saw the baby pink lace lining of Harry's... Panties? Fucking hell. This boy was gonna kill Louis. Harry was very feminine and very pretty and it fit his personality. They'll discuss this later, though. Louis' fingertips grazed the surface of Harry's lace covered cock and he hooked his fingers into the lining of Harry's knickers, pulling them off and flinging them in the direction he threw Harry's jeans and shirt.

Louis then reached down to strip himself of his trousers.

"You sure you want this?"

All Harry did was smile and nod his head up and and down quickly. Louis nodded and flipped Harry onto his tummy, pulling his hips up. He reached his hands over and spread Harry's arsecheeks apart. Harry let out a whimper as Louis leaned in and brushed the tip of his nose over his slightly puckered hole before planting a kiss to his rim.

Louis pulled back and pressed gentle kisses to the skin of Harry's bum and muttered out softly 'good?'. Harry nodded and just whined, backing his bum into Louis' touch.

"Please, touch me, Daddy. Need you so bad."

Louis just chuckled and nodded, licking a strip over Harry's rim before poking his tongue at Harry's hole. Harry let out a shaky whimper and nodded his head, whining out a mixture of 'more', 'please', and 'daddy'. Louis continued to lick and prod at Harry's hole, reaching two fingers up and sliding them between Harry's lip, pulling back long enough to demand "Suck. Now." before leaning back in and continuing to lick inside of Harry's tight hole. Once Louis' fingers were lubricated and Harry’s hole was stretched put a bit, he pulled his face out from between Harry’s cheeks.

Louis leaned up and pressed his lips to Harry’s in a firm kiss, his hand falling down as Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist. Louis circle his spit soaked fingers around Harry’s tight rim and prodded one of his fingers at Harry’s rim. Harry let out a whimper and nodded his head up and down quickly and Louis carefully sunk his finger in past the ring of muscle.

Harry’s entire body went lax once Louis finger was in all the way. A smirk grew upon Louis’ lips as Harry threw his head back against the pillows. Harry’s hands shot up and gripped to Louis’ shoulders tightly once Harry began pumping his finger in and out of Harry’s hole slowly.

Louis eventually snuck a second and third finger past Harry’s tight rim and at that point Harry was a writhing and whimpering mess underneath Louis and the smirk plastered onto Louis’ lips looked like it was stuck permanently. 

“Daddy, daddy. Please. I’m ready. Please, just fuck me already.”

Louis’ eyebrows raised as he let out a scoff and chuckled, nodding his head up and down slowly, pulling his fingers from Harry’s hole, walking towards his trousers and pulling his wallet out of them, pulling a condom out of the wallet. Harry let out a gasp.

“You planned this?”

Louis let out a chuckle and shook his head slowly.

“mm, no, princess. Just never go without protection.”

Harry nodded his head up and down slowly as his mouth practically watered once Louis took his boxers off. Harry bit down onto his bottom lip softly and nodded his head slowly. Louis was thick. Harry thought he was ready… But… Maybe he needed a little more prepping…

Louis tore the condom wrapper open and threw the wrapping aside. Louis was about to put it on before he glanced up at Harry and smirked softly before tossing it towards Harry. Harry caught and was about to protest before Louis-

“Put it on… With your mouth.”

Harry’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded his head slowly and crawled over towards Louis. Harry slipped the part of the condom on over the tip of Louis’ cock before wrapping his lips around the head. Harry made eye contact with Louis as he slowly eased his mouth down Louis’ cock. Louis’ jaw dropped slightly at Harry’s “innocent” eye contact.

Louis swore this kid was gonna kill him. Louis put a hand on Harry’s hair and yanked him upwards after the condom was on completely. Harry let out a sigh of content as Louis’ lips made contact with Harry’s, slowly laying Harry back against the mattress. 

“You’re sure you wanna do this?” Louis muttered between kisses.

“Yes.. Please.”

Louis nodded and hitched Harry’s legs around his waist, gripping the base of his cock and circling the tip over Harry’s rim, a soft whimper from Harry’s lips breaking the kiss. Harry muttered out another ‘Please, daddy.’ Before Louis raised his arms and gripped the headboard, slowly beginning to thrust his hips into Harry’s tight heat.

“Christ.” Louis groaned out loudly as he threw his head back and placed a hand on his hip, his breath coming out in short pants. Harry let out a quiet moan and that was all the encouragement Louis needed to start moving.

Louis’ hips starting thrusting at a slow speed but before you knew it, he was practically pounding Harry.

Little gasps and moans of ‘Yes!’, ‘Like that!’, and ‘Harder, please!’ left Harry’s lips repeatedly. Once Harry saw that Louis had a free hand, he grabbed it and lightly wrapped it around his neck. Louis’ hips stuttered to a stop as he gazed down at Harry, wide eyed. Harry just nodded and muttered out that it was okay and Louis’ hand slightly tightened around Harry’s neck. Harry let out a soft moan and that was when Louis resumed his thrusting motion.

Harry let out a cry to notify Louis that he was close. Louis stopped his hips and shook his head, pulling his hand away from Harry’s neck.

“D’you think you could hold it, baby?” Louis panted out into Harry’s ear. Harry let out a frustrated whine and eventually nodded his head once Louis began thrusting his hips into Harry again. Harry was a writhing mess underneath Louis as he tried his hardest to hold his cum. Louis felt his stomach tightening up as a signal that his climax was close and he somehow made eye contact with Harry, nodding his head once.

“Louis!”

With that, Harry came all over his and Louis’ stomach and chest, whimpering out loudly, his hands gripping Louis’ shoulders. Louis leaned down and gently pressed a deep, messy kiss to Harry’s lips, releasing into the condom. Louis collapsed onto Harry’s chest and pressed gentle, calming kisses to Harry’s neck.

Louis pulled out of Harry and pulled the condom off, tying it up and throwing it into the rubbish bin. He reached over and grabbed a tissue, leaning over and wiping Harry over. Harry was still trembling slightly and Louis couldn’t help but smirk, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s chin before pulling the younger one into his arms.

“You did good, baby. ‘M proud of you.”

Harry whimpered out softly and nodded his head slowly before peering up at Louis.

“Did I make you Proud, daddy?”

“You made me very proud, baby… Now… About the choking thing… You like that?”

A blush spread across Harry’s face as he cast his gaze downwards and slowly nodded his head, mumbling out a ‘Yes…’. Louis only smirked and nodded his head slowly.

“I’ll keep that noted for next time… And the panties..?”

“they just… They make me feel pretty and soft and the feel good on me”

“They fit you, angel.”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis stiffened up as he arrived at Harry's front door, dusting off his shoulders as he straightened out his jacket, plastering a smile onto his face once he raised his fist to land three loud thumps to the front of Harry's wooden door. 

When he heard voices and the run/patter of footsteps coming towards the door, he straightened up his figure. An older man in his late thirties/early forties answered the door with a large grin, he saw an older women about the same age of the older Man standing next to him with a large grin and a younger girl who was in her late teens/early twenties who was peeking her head above the older women's shoulder. then he saw Harry behind the older man, jumping up and down to try and get a look. 

Louis felt a bit awkward since everyone had their eyes on him but he was completely reassured once he heard Harry's voice. 

"Hello, Lou! come on in!"

He then heard Harry muttering something then everyone stepped away. Louis relaxed and took a step in, unzipping his jacket and handing it to who appeared be Harry's father. The man took his jacket and walked down the hallway, opening up the closet and hanging his jacket. 

The woman, who looked to be Harry's mother linked her arm with his and pulled him towards the family room. Louis sat on one couch and Harry sat  _right_  next to Louis. Louis smiled softly as Harry slipped his arm around Louis' and clung to him, a soft purr leaving his lips as Louis straightened himyself up once Harry's father walked in and sat next to Harry's mother. Harry's sister then sat on the other side of Harry's mother and he suddenly felt intimidated. 

Harry's mother was the first to speak. 

"Hello, Louis. we hear a lot you from Harry. I'm Anne, Harry's mum. This is Harry's father, Robin. and this is Harry's sister. Gemma." 

Harry blushed when his mother pointed out about how often he talks about Louis. Anne motioned towards Robin and Gemma and herself as she addressed them. 

Louis glanced towards Harry and smirked. 

"Does he really? what does he say? and it's lovely to finally meet you Robin, Anne, and Gemma."

Anne began to speak but Gemma cut her off. 

"Well, he-"

"he just says how lovely you are and how much he likes you. that's really all."

Harry let out a soft, relived sigh as Gemma smiled and gave him a wink. Louis smiled widely as he smirked again at Harry, giving a short nod. 

"that's nice to hear. Harry's a lovely lad and I really like him, too. "

Harry smiled widely and blushed as he looked down towards the ground. A timer began to buzz as Anne gasped and stood up. 

"that's dinner! back in a sec!"

Robin chuckled as Gemma skipped after Anne. Robin scooted into Anne's spot and asked Harry if he could go help his mother and sister in the kitchen. 

Robin leaned forward as he clasped his hands together in front of him. Louis didn't budge from his previous posotion. 

"Now..."

Louis swallowed thickly and gave a small grin. 

"Louis... Be honest. how old are you and have you been fucking my son-in-law?"

Louis stiffened at that and slowly opened his mouth to speak, stuttering out his words. 

"I'm... Im twenty-six... And yes... Sir..."

Robin then got up and sat next to Louis, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, letting out a soft chuckle. 

"You know how illegal this is, right?"

Louis still didn't budge. all he did was nod his head up and down slowly and clamp his jaw shut.

"Yes, sir. I do."

Robin chuckled and smiled widely. 

"I like you, Louis. don't screw this up, yeah? Harry's fragile and you're his first."

Louis finally relaxed and turnes his head towards Robin, nodding his head up and down slowly, smiling. 

"Wouldn't Dream of it, sir."

"hey. you can stop calling me sir." 

"DINNERS READY!"

-

After they got settled and sat down and started eating, Harry pointed towards Louis and said-

"Daddy, can you you please pass me the salt."

Everyone stopped and starred at Harry. except Robin. and nodded and began to reach for it before Anne grabbed his wrist. 

Harry’s eyes widened as a hand came swooping up to cover his mouth, a dark blush forming on his cheek. _How could I be so stupid?!_  Harry thought to himself. He thought he could cry. He seriously did NOT just call Louis ‘daddy’ in front of his family. 

Louis dropped his fork and his knife as Harry began to panic. Louis grabbed him and pulled him out of his seat, dragging him into the livng room. Louis sat himself down and pulled Harry into his lap.

Harry burst into tears as he nuzzled up to Louis as close as possible. Louis just held him for what seemed to be forever until Gemma walked in and sat next to the two of them, placing a hand upon his knee. 

Harry stopped and looked at Gemma, rubbing his eyes. 

"I d-didn't, like-"

"SHH, we all knew. it was kind of obvious." 

harry let out a soft sigh of relief, a few stray tears falling out of the corner of his eye as Louis let out a chuckle and nodded. 

"Just a bit. it's alright, princess. we all slip up sometimes. "

-

Louis was supposed to stay the night and stay in Harry's room but because of that little slip up of Harry's, Anne felt like it would be best if Louis stayed in the guest room. Louis was in a light sleep (he never really slept well in others houses) as he felt the bed move in front of him and he opened and eye and saw nothing but dark curls. a small smile pinched the corners of his lips upwards, slipping his arms around the youngers waist, pressing a soft kiss to the spot under his ear. 

"Hey, kitten. what's wrong?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip and giggled quietly, wiggling around teasingly as he burrowed closer to Louis. 

"Mm, nothing, daddy. just got cold and wanted to sleep with you."

Louis nodded and tightened his arms around Harry's waist, mumbling an "Alright, baby." and closed his eyes, drifting back off into a light sleep. 

-

Only an hour has passed since Louis went back to sleep before he felt small, sweaty hands clinging to his shirt and soft whines leaving the lips from the smaller boys lips. He reached down and gripped Harry's hands, leaning down to press a deep kiss to Harry's lips before he laid Harry on his back and pinned his arms over his head. 

"Harry, baby. wake up. what's wrong?"

Harry let out a few more whines as he bucked his hips into Louis' and Louis let out a sighing smirk as he rolled off of Harry's petite figure and held Harry's face in his hands. 

"hey, baby. listen, okay?"

"but daddyyy, please." 

Harry whined out as he gave Louis a kitten like pout. Louis sighed and pressed another kiss to Harry's soft, pink lips. 

"Baby, your parents are literally in the other room. "

"I'll be quiet. just... please, daddy."

Harry's pout only deepened and Louis sighed softly, nodding his head. 

"Fine. but that means you better be fucking quiet, okay?" Louis practically growled out as he sat up and smacked Harry's cheek. 

Harry nodded his head up and down quickly, going lax as Louis' hand came up to palm his hard-on through his pyjamas. Louis then glanced around and smirked as he saw his tie on the night stand, grabbing for it. he stripped Harry of his jumper, joggers, then his panties and dropped them down next to the bed, flipping Harry over on his stomach and spanking his smooth, pale bum. 

Harry let out a soft moan as he bit down onto his bottom lip and buried his face into the pillows, arching his back in order to urge Louis on. Louis left another, sharper spank and jolted away from it. Louis grabbed Harry's hands and held them together behind his back as he got his tie and tied it tightly around Harry's wrists. Harry let out a soft whimper and bucked his hips against the sheets.

Louis pulled his shirt off over his head and bent down, licking a strip over Harry's pink, slightly gaping hole. Louis smirked and spanked Harry even rougher this time, running his hand up the back of Harry's hair and tugging it up from the pillows, breathing into Harry's neck as he licked the shell of his ear. 

"Have you been touching yourself without permission again?"

Harry whimpered out loudly and nodded his head up and down slowly, tears beginning to brim his eyes. 

"Yes, daddy. I'm so sorry. I couldn't wait. I'm so sorry. I was thinking about you the whole time."

"Mhm. Sure you were. Did you think I wouldn't find out? You've been a very bad boy. you know what happens to bad boys? they get punished."

Harry let out a soft cry and went completely lax. 

"Bu-"

"But I can't do much right now. so I'm letting you off easy this time. I just won't let you cum. and I'll keep fucking you until you can't take it."

Harry let out another cry as he buried his face into the pillows. Louis yanked his head back up and muttered into Harry's ear. 

"Should've thought about that before touched yourself, you little slut. can't even wait for daddy."

Harry let out another frustrated whimper as he nodded his head up and down slowly. 

Louis went back down to Harry's plump, little arse and spread his cheeks open, licking another strip over Harry's hole earning a moan from Harry. Louis continued to lick over Harry's hole until he couldn't take it. then Louis finally began to lick inside of Harry's hole. 

At this point Harry was a whimper and shaking mess Louis loved it so much. Louis brought a finger up to Harry's hole and slipped the tip in past his rim, licking around his rim. 

"D-daddy. I'm gonna c-cum. stop, please..!"

Louis sank his whole finger in there and brought his other free hand to spank Harry's bum as Louis growled into Harry's ear. 

"Don't you fucking dare. you better fucking hold it. Daddy said no cumming."

Harry let out a cry and curled in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried his best to hold his cum. He succeeded and Louis smirked, adding a second and a third finger with no warning and Harry gasped. He bit down onto the pillow and Louis started to pump his fingers I. and out of Harry's ass roughly and quickly and Harry could barely take it. 

"D-daddy.. please..!"

"Daddy said ‘no’. dont you understand what ‘no’ means? he's only saying that because if you do hold it, it'll be a lot. and i know how you like it when it's a lot because you go to that special place, right?"

Harry shivered and nodded as Louis pulled out his fingers, stepping aside to pull down his trousers and boxers, stepping out of them as he spit on his hand, stroking it over his length as he hummed out softly, griping his base as he guided his tip towards Harry's rim. Harry let out a whimper as he arched his back out again to urge Louis on. Louis slid the tip of his cock in past Harry's hole as Harry whimpered out softly. 

"God, daddy... Always fill me up so good." Harry whimpered out. Louis' hand came up and smacked down against Harry's bum roughly as Harry cried out, Louis smirking. 

"Did I say you could fucking speak?"

Harry whimpered and shook his head as Louis gripped into Harry's hips hard enough to leave marks before pounding into him. Harry's jaw dropped as he attempted to form words but could not due to the extreme amount of pleasure he was currently receiving. 

Louis reangled his hips to slam into Harry's prostate. Harry cried out at that and went completely lax underneath Louis. A long string of moans fell out of Harry's lips as their breaths turned into pants. Louis could feel his stomach tightening up into a knot as his climax came close and he smacked Harry's bum again, pressing messy kisses to Harry's neck, muttering out. 

"Princess, you can cum now. I know you've been holding it for a while now."

Harry whimpered and gasped loudly as he nodded and released all over the guest beds sheet, going completely lax. Louis continued o pound him through Harry's climax and his own climax which came a few minutes later. 

-

"Harry. Harry, baby. co-"

Louis was interrupted by a banging on the door and he couldn't help but laugh. he went back to lightly patting Harry's face in an attempt to bring him back from his subspace. 

Louis cradled Harry in his arms and pressed several kisses to his forehead. 

"Come on, kitten. Come back to daddy. he misses you."

Harry blinked his eyes open with a lazy grin and hummed out softly. he found himself fully clothed and with his hand unbound. 

"Hm, hi, daddy."

"Hi, princess."

Harry bit down onto his bottom lip and pulled himself into a sitting position, slinging his arms around Louis' neck, resting his forehead against the older ones as he nuzzled his nose against Louis'. 

"Hey, Louis..?"

"Hmm? What is it, love?"

"I.. I love you." Harry muttered out softly as he bit down onto his bottom lip, blushing softly as he looked down at his lap. 

Louis stopped as his jaw dropped, a smile eventually tugging his lips upwards as he smiled and tilted Harry's gaze up towards his, pressing his lips to Harry's in a kiss, muttering softly. 

"And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> OH, GEEZ. THAT WAS QUITE TERRIFYING, WASN'T IT? I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THIS BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. :D
> 
>  
> 
> My twitter is @hestangled and my tumblr is penis-emoji.tumblr.com


End file.
